


Entwined II

by everlastingstars



Series: Entwined [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minseok tries to break free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot that I had posted on AFF.

_There is a large house, as big as a resort located in a forest somewhere in Jeju Island. It's a private owned house. The owner's name is Luhan._

_And in that house, lives four people. The owner and his wife and two of the owner's trusted men slash best friends._

_A story of a truly entwined love unfolds..._

 

 

 

"Ah-ah! Ha..." a man lying in a bed of messy sheets moans as his husband thrusts into him.

"Minnie, I'm close." His husband groans before spilling his essence into Minseok, whose energy is burnt out.

Luhan pulls out and encloses his arms around Minseok's waist, before both of the tired males drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

When Minseok wakes up, feeling the coldness of the other side of the bed, he looks over to see no one's sleeping next to him.

'So Luhan left...'

Maybe deep inside him, there's a part of him that had wanted Luhan to stay with him. But his mind screams to remind the male of what Luhan did to him, fueling the hate.

The latter tries to stand up to go to the bathroom and wash up. But at that instant, the sharp pain from his lower back arises, making him falling back into the bed sheets.

Hissing, Minseok had no choice but to rest in the bed for a while hoping that it'd soothe the ache and pain. But it didn't match the pain in his heart. The pain caused by Luhan- no that wasn't his Luhan. His Luhan had died the day of his betrayal to Minseok. The day where he unwilling became Luhan's wife.

After awhile, as he sat on the bed, his mind drifted off to his inner thoughts.

Once in a while, what to him regarded as foolish thoughts appear at the surface of his mind.

'What if Luhan didn't cheat on me...would we be a happily married couple? And this reality would just be a nightmare of my dreams. What if I hadn't left Luhan? Would I be in greater pain than this? The pain from the betrayal of my loved one. The pain from his touches that sears the feelings, the emotions into my brain. Making me feel that I'd never be able to forget him my whole life.'

"What if"...many people over time had pondered their mind on these two words. If these words actually exist, they're wouldn't be any problems. Would there? These words do not happen.

Every person at one point in their lives had wondered the alternatives that they could've taken instead of the one they are walking down right now.

If only Luhan hadn't cheated, one would say, their situation right now would be reversed.

 

 

 

After a few weeks, things are strange for Minseok. As his husband's visits had been decreasing. The only times that the married couple had met were only at breakfast and dinner. They eat their lunches separated, Luhan in his working room and Minseok in his room.

What even more strange, was that the sex-filled nights was decreasing also. Minseok didn't think that it was work, because Luhan had always been the type to be able to balance out work and "free time".

So what's the cause for this feeling of amiss?

Surprisingly, for Minseok he finds himself awake in the middle of the nights looking around for the presence of Luhan. This thought frightens him. Actually having the thought of wondering what happened to Luhan.

Morality. This word surely contradicts his actions.

After all the things he had been put through by Luhan, he still cared for him? He should be consumed by hatred. But could this hatred blind him? Could this have deprived him of reason?

 

 

 

One night, Luhan came over and claimed Minseok with such gentleness that left the smaller taken aback. Those soft touches reminded him of the their days of dating. Those loving whispers that Luhan used to say during their love making sessions.

Everything that Minseok had built, had tried to salvage had been cracked. Cracked but not crushed. Confusion clouded his days and thoughts.

Things are definitely out of the ordinary and suspicion arose. The smaller had tried to ask Kris and Chanyeol, Luhan's best friends slash bodyguards slash men for clues. Yet, no answers nor clues were given.

Minseok didn't know what to do or think. Many weeks ago, he had came up with the plan of finding that contract and marriage certificate and destroy to free himself from the binds that Luhan had placed on him.

These days, Minseok finds out that Luhan had been leaving the house for a few hours a day, for some sort of meeting they say. During those few hours, Minseok can freely explore the house. Before, that didn't happen...deep inside he was still trapped inside the box he had created for himself in order to protect himself from pain. The latter refused to take one step outside. Because after all, it'd be just forest and water. No escape, Luhan had kept his passports and identifications hidden somewhere.

At the end of the night one day, Minseok decides that he should spend the few hours of "free time" to find the contract, marriage certificate, passport, and identification. All in all to escape. This is a great opportunity to break free.

 

 

 

The first step is to find a way to enter Luhan's room where he works. Minseok began to devise plans in his head on how to enter the room. Breaking in would be easy, the latter could find something to break the door knob and enter it. Or he could somehow tie some ropes to his waist, somehow navigate to Luhan's window outside and break the window to go inside. Or he simply could somehow get his hands onto the key to the room.

The first plan would be to avail if Luhan didn't put the things he needed at this place. What are the chances of him being able to escape? But then again, he has nothing to lose. It's better to try and fail than to do nothing at all. The second one, he could fall to his death...and the third one seems to be the safest.

After the nerve wracking mental battle with himself, he seeks to set the third plan in action, he knows that Luhan usually kept the keys in the pocket of his jacket while a spare hidden somewhere inside the house. It's a backup, and he knows that the other will always have a back up plan no matter on what he does.

 

 

 

These days, Luhan had been leaving the house more frequently. Kris and Chanyeol had been leaving with him also. Minseok also notices that after Luhan leaves, he'd stand there by door watching out from the window. Seeing the car disappear in distance.

Maybe somewhere deep inside, his heart still worried about Luhan.

Minseok had been searching the first floor of the house first. Since the second floor only consists of his room, his husband's room slash working room, and the room that Kris and Chanyeol shared. He had been going through the cupboards and closets in the kitchen, restroom, and spare rooms. Only to find nothing other than the ordinary.

The next day after Luhan left, Minseok searched through the living room. Stepping into that part of the house for the second time, he realized that the room had been decorated the way he wanted.

Once, Luhan had asked him what his dream house was.

 

 

 

_"Minnie-ah...what's your dream house like?" Luhan asks Minseok whose back was pressed to his chest. They were cuddled in blankets on the couch facing the window. White, cold flakes of snow drifted from the sky and falls elegantly to the snow that's piling up on the ground. It's snowing._

_"Why do you ask, Hannie?" Minseok replies._

_"Because I want to know. After we marry, we'll live in your dream house," answers Luhan while pressing a soft kiss to the other's forehead._

_"Yah...who says I'll marry you." The smaller's cheeks were rose red, blushing._

_The taller turns the smaller around so now they are facing each other._

_"Because you're mine, Minnie." Luhan presses Minseok's left hand onto his chest, where his heart lies._

_"This heart will always beat for you. Even when I die. This heart won't stop beating for you. I'll always love you."_

_And then the smaller's eyes began to tear, his left hand reaches Luhan's right cheek and caresses it with such gentleness, as if the other could break. Minseok presses a kiss onto Luhan's lips._

_"Yah! Who told you to say those words. It's making me all emotional," mumbles Minseok as his head rests on Luhan's shoulders. His arms wrapped tightly around the taller._

 

 

 

The walls had been painted baby blue-his favorite color. The couches were white and soft, Minseok places his hands on the couch, touching it. The couch was facing the flat screen television, there was another couch on the left side. Creating an L-shape.

The plan was so that the couple would take the middle couch while their other friends or he should say, Kris and Chanyeol. They are a couple as well. Very cute combination of ice and fire. Both were very cute in their own way.

In the middle was a glass table, in the middle was a vase filled with fresh purple Hyacinths.

'So Luhan had always kept fresh flowers here...for me...'

Minseok used to be a florist, so he loves flowers. And a realization dawned onto him, purple Hyacinths meant "I am sorry. Please forgive me." There was also another meaning, sorrow.

'So Luhan did felt remorse for his actions?'

As quickly as that thought came, he quickly dismissed it.

Looking around the living room for a bit more, Minseok spots a picture frame behind the vase.

It was a picture of Luhan and himself when they were in college. It was taken on a sports day, where there were competitions between sports teams. Minseok was on the soccer team. While Luhan doesn't play a sport. But nevertheless, he showed up to cheer for the smaller. The pictures shows Luhan with his arm around Minseok's shoulder, both had huge wide smiles displayed.

'That day...it was really fun.'

Taking the picture frame into hands, he glides his thumb over the glass cover. A small smile appears, it was happy from the memories but bitter at the present. Of what became of them.

Suddenly, before he places the photo frame down, his fingers felt something from the back of it. Turning it around, he takes apart the photo frame, and there...lies a key.

"I found it!" Minseok gasps. He then, puts the photo frame back together. Glancing up at the clock, he notices that it's been about twenty minutes since Luhan, Kris, and Chanyeol left. There is still time for him to search for the things he needed.

He then sprints hurriedly up the stairs and arrives at the door to Luhan's room. Stabbing in the key into the keyhole, he twists it, and "Click."

It is the right key.

What's more?

The door is unlocked.

Minseok takes a deep breath before placing the key back into his pocket before twisting the door knob. And the latter opens the door. The room was dark, since the blinds were shut. He felt the light switch and turns the light on. The interior of the room was really simple.

With the desk and computer to the left, facing the window. The bed off to right with a huge closet standing next to it. To Minseok's very right, was the bathroom. The walls were white, plain. But with a touch of elegance.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Minseok walks over to the desk, and starts to poke around. Trying not to disturb any documents or objects that might leave the evidence of him being in this room. He tries to open the drawers. Most of them were open and nothing of his was in there. Except a few of them were locked.

There were thoughts of picking it open with a hairpin or paperclip. If only Minseok knows how...he loves to read how protagonists escape and pick locks, but doing it himself is another thing.

He decides to just look over the closets and bed, the drawers can wait until he has a plan.

Before he could walk away, he felt his foot crush something, looking down he sees a white powdery substance. It's a tablet that his foot crushed.

'What medicine is Luhan taking?' he wonders. After the mess is cleaned, feels the bed for keys or anything that could be related to the things he seeks for.

Nothing.

Then Minseok opens the doors of the closet. Carefully, he searches through the pockets of the suits, jackets, coats, pants, etc. And when his hands felt something, he gasps before feeling the object again. This time, he's sure that it's keys.

But before he could take the keys to search through the desks, his eyes travels to the clock on the wall and realizes that it's been about an hour and a half. Usually in about fifteen more minutes, they would return.

There is clearly still some time left, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

'Crap! Guess this could wait. Arghh.' He let's out a loud sigh of frustration before closing the closet.

Minseok looks around again for any traces of his visit here before closing and locking door.

The smaller goes down to the kitchen to cook up something to eat before heading back up to his room.

 

 

 

To be honest, Minseok's heart beat was at its highest as Luhan returns. First, from the fear of him finding out that he had entered his room. Second, is that even though the latter doesn't admit it, he's a bit worried about Luhan. Because judging from his husband's slightly white face with small but visible beats of sweat plastered on his forehead, the smaller could tell that something is seriously wrong but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'Is he sick? Fever?'

Minseok frowns slightly as Luhan passes the room, heading to his bedroom. His stomach churned slightly as his husband enters the room.

'He won't find any traces, I've made sure that everything's the same. But the thing I'm most worried about is the tablet, did he purposely placed it on the floor or was it an accident.'

Either way, the smaller hopes that the other wouldn't find out.

And at the end of the day, judging from the silence, Minseok can finally breathe, his husband didn't find out.

However, Minseok falls asleep with a heavy heart.

But is it due to fear of Luhan finding out? Or is it just simply worrying about the other?

 

 

 

The next day, Minseok woke up due to a loud "BANG!"

His body jolts in alarm as adrenaline was coursing through his body at that moment, he leaves the room in time to see Kris closing the front door. The trio was leaving as usual, but there was an air of panic around them, Minseok can sense that. He could see the clenched muscles of the expression that Kris had shown when he closed the door.

'I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this so called 'mystery' and find my way out of this place. I need some answers. Why am I always the one who seems to be left out? The only one who doesn't get any answers.'

Minseok grits his teeth in frustration.

"Well, I'm going to get my answers."

He jogs upstairs to his bedroom to get the key that he had hid under the mattress. After retrieving it, he goes into Luhan's room again.

This time, he knows where to look and it's the closet. Minseok opens the closet, finding the same coat that had hidden the keys to the drawers he slips his hand into the pocket and takes out the keys. There are three in total, just the same number of drawers that were locked.

Minseok hurriedly goes over to Luhan's desk, there are a total of six drawers. All the drawers on the right doesn't need a key while the three to the left needs one. So the latter kneels down and tries the keys on the first drawer that is locked. It clicked on the second try, and in there lies many bottles of medicine.

They are all prescription drugs, prescribed by doctors to Luhan. Minseok picks up a bottle, it read: Diltiazem. He places it back down and picks up another, it read: Verapamil.

The names make no sense to Minseok, after all, he's not a doctor. The smaller would've been a florist if not for "marrying" Luhan.

'If Luhan is simply having a normal fever or virus, or some kind of infection. I'm sure that he doesn't need medications like these.'

Suddenly a thought dawned onto him. A thought that scares him to death. A thought that hammers his heart until it dies.

'I've got to found out what's happening to Luhan.'

He opens the second drawer, and in their are files, documents, and a pile of letters. Minseok opens the letter, it was sent by Jeju Hospital. A sick feeling forms at the bottom of his stomach as his hands shakily opens the letter.

After reading the contents, Minseok slumps to floor, his legs were wobbly. His entire body was shaking with disbelief and hurt.

Luhan was diagnosed with Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, a heart disease.

_Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) is a disease in which the heart muscle (myocardium) becomes abnormally thick (hypertrophied). The thickened heart muscle can make it harder for the heart to pump blood._

Looking back at the day it was send...it seems like Luhan had had this disease since he was fifteen. More like that it was found out at that time.

Minseok realizes that he's crying the moment a drop of tears slides down from the sides of his eyes. Muffled sobs were heard as he cups his mouth with both of his hands.

'This is a lie! This...it...can't be TRUE! No...Lu...'

Minseok clutches his heart, while crying. The tears blurred his sight. It seems like someone had cut out his heart. Desperate for more information, even though it'll hurt more. His hands grabs another letter, he wipes his tears with the back of his hand before reading.

This time, another knife pierces his heart. The sharp pain pierces deeply.

'Why? Why, Luhan? Why, Lu? Why didn't you tell me?!'

The letter states that Luhan has heart failure, his heart is growing weaker and weaker.

"He's-hic-going-hic-to-hic-die!" Minseok gasps out, his voice, weak.

The third drawer is left, when he opens it, in it lies a huge envelope. Along with his possessions, meaning his passport and identifications. Hesitantly, he opens the envelope with shaking breaths.

The worse is still yet to come.

Inside there's their marriage certificate, a letter, and...a documents stating for a divorce. The only thing that's left is his signature.

Minseok grips the letter tightly, afraid to read it but at the same...he needs to know more.

With an aching heart, he unfolds the paper.

 

_To Minseok,_

_I don't know if you are going to be reading this letter or have tossed it in the trash. Kris and Chanyeol had been urging me to tell you. I don't think I can tell you directly, I'm sorry. So, I'll just tell you through this letter._

_A history of heart diseases run along in my family. My dad died of a heart attack when I was eight. My mom who said that she had "too much" on her hands...handed me to my aunt. We were a well off, rich family. But the truth is, money can't buy life. Money can't buy happiness either._

_On my fifteenth birthday, I fainted. Turns out that I have inherited a heart disease._

_Honestly, I lived a reckless life, drowning myself into pleasure and ecstasy. Girls, drinking, and all that. I knew that I wouldn't live long. Anytime, at any second I'd probably suffer from a heart attack or heart failure. Looking at the hope in my aunt's eyes day after day made me feel...so weak. So useless. So helpless._

_And then I met you, Minseok. With a smile, you walked into my life. Should it be really a life if it's like a bomb? I could explode at any moment. It's unbearable, the hospital, that smell, the machines. It'd be trying to save a destined to die person._

_Minseok, you were shy but bright. Cute but feisty when teased. To me, you are like an angel. Very beautiful and alive. Something that's too good for me, I know that...deep down._

_I couldn't be more happier when we became friends. Then when we both developed feelings for each other, it became dangerous I realized. Maybe I realized to late, and we're already dating._

_I have always wanted a family, a family that I never really had. You, me and maybe when we adopt a child. It was like a dream. And it is a dream. Only a dream._

_Did you remember the day when you saw the girl and me in my office? It was all a set up. I couldn't drag you down with me. I couldn't let you be hurt because of me. The girl was someone I used to hook up with back then. She reluctantly agree with the money I gave her to do everything according to plan._

_But, I'm so selfish. I'm such a selfish person. After seeing you leave, I couldn't...I couldn't...I realized that I couldn't let you go. And then, there I went and became a bastard, a crazy one too. Knowing that I have a time attached to that bomb, that it's going to blow up soon, I wanted to spend my last days with you._

_I had to make you hate me. I had to make you angry. Maybe deep into my black heart, I still wanted a piece of me to be with you when I'm gone. I wanted to engrave myself to you. All my life, even though it's short, I just wanted to be of something important to someone._

_I'm sorry, Minseok. I know that what I did was unforgivable. I would never be forgiven, and I can take that hate. After all, I've brought it on, myself._

_I don't deserve a person like you._

_Maybe, after all....a person like me wouldn't be able to experience a happy ending. Ha..._

_But after the last breath I take, I'll release you from these chains. Attatched to this a document for our divorce. The contract will be destroyed as well. When I'm gone, I'll be able to free you. I've also left a will for you to a lawyer back in Seoul. All my money, property, and possessions will be yours. Minseok, I know you don't need these things. You can give it anyone you want, charity-anything. You need to live a better life than I did._

_It's the least I can do now._

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry._

_Forget me if you must...in order for you to be happy. Because those chains binding you to me will break soon. I'm sorry._

 

_Luhan._

 

 

 

The letter drops to Minseok lap, his shirt is now drenched in sweat. Both anger and sadness coursing through his veins, all over his body.

To him, the deepest betrayal isn't the cheating part, not anymore. But the deepest betrayal is that Luhan didn't trust him. Why didn't he tell Minseok? Did he want Minseok to regret about his, carrying this scar for the rest of his life?

Minseok hears a squeak from the door of the room.

Luhan is here.

He didn't know what to do, but his body charges towards Luhan and gives him a hard punch to his left cheek.

Hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minseok screams in pain, he grabs the other by the collar with both of his hands. "Is our love this weak that you didn't trust me enough to let me know? TELL ME!"

Luhan looks up, and the other can see the oceans of despair in his husband's eyes. He can also see clearly now, Luhan's cheekbones were a showing a bit more, he's getting skinny. There's slightly dark circles that are appearing as well.

Now the pieces clicked, that explains why sometimes Luhan seems to be taking heavy breaths after their "sessions", shortness of breath. Sometimes he sees the other taking tablets but the other claims that it's some vitamin or supplement.

How could he have missed all these clues? Was he blind?

He realizes, that he was blind. He was blinded by the betrayal, just as the other had wanted him to.

"W-hy...why are you so selfish?" The smaller couldn't control his tears anymore and he starts to sob all over again. His eyes were red and so was his nose. His head and heart hurts, aching so bad.

"I-" Tears starts to fall from Luhan's eyes as well. "I am. But at the moment, at this moment this cursed heart still wants you. When it stops beating, it won't stop loving you. But it'll set you free soon."

"You bastard!" Minseok raises his right hand. Luhan closes his eyes, accepting the pain. But what he receives shocks him. The smaller had places his right hand onto his left cheek and then crashes their lips together.

Minseok kisses him, and kisses him with force, with hunger, with fear that Luhan might disappear very soon.

After the kiss ended, Minseok whispers, "You are so selfish. Because you chose to take all the pain for yourself. Did you really think that I'd be happy after you died? Did you really think that I could love another? Did you really think that I leave you because of your disease? Did you really think that you are protecting me from pain by doing all this?"

The smaller didn't let the excuses that'd be coming out from the other's mouth.

"No. I would. I'd be in more pain than you'd be able to imagine. If I really had find out all this after you...died," he choked before engulfing the other into a bone crushing hug.

He doesn't want to let. He doesn't want Luhan to disappear.

They were both crying their hearts out now. After their tears dried up, and Minseok releases the other from his embrace.

Minseok states, "I'm going to stay with you now, till' the end. And there's no way that you'd be able to get rid of me."

"Ok." Luhan replies with a small yes. Deep down, inside of him. He's afraid to grasp the happiness that Minseok is handing to him. Because he knows that it'd be painful for the both of them in the end.

It's not going to be a happy ending.

 

 

 

Love isn't perfect, there is no perfect love. Most of the times, there isn't a happy ending either.

 

 

 

But what the couple could do is to spend the remaining days together, in happiness. To make the remaining days, _worth it_. Minseok vows to make Luhan the happiest man alive in these remaining days.

 

 

 

When Luhan heart had finally failed him, he had his hands entwined with Minseok's.

 

 

 

Minseok didn't find anyone for the rest of his life. He couldn't forget Luhan. He did try his best to live the rest of his life meaningful, just the way Luhan had wanted. He gave money to charity, volunteered to go to third world countries and help others. He also adopted two kids, Kyuhyun and Changmin. Those two boys brought light and happiness to Minseok's life. The latter had done all he can, all he could, and lived all he wanted.

 

 

When Minseok took his last breath, his parting words were spoken to Luhan.

 

 

 

"Luhan-ah, we will meet again soon."

 


End file.
